jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamma Waves/2020 Summer Update Ideas
The spring update is likely coming too soon for major updates from here. So this is ideas for the summer update. Enjoy! Locations First off, we need locations! Able to be robbed Supermarket Location: Near airport (fills in the currently empty ditch near it) In the front, it spawns a new vehicle called the shopping cart. We will talk about this in the vehicle section. Keycard required to rob: Yes BOSS Message: The grocery store has closed for business. Difficulty: Medium-Easy Reward (normal): $1500 Reward (vip/large duffel): $4000 Reward (both): $5000 Availability time: 6pm - 9am (time it can be robbed) Average Robbing Duration: 4 ingame hours Players Required: 1 Style: Classic (Similar to jewelry store) Restaurant Location: Replaces the red building next to the parking lot near the right of the bank (the one that is close to garage) In the parking lot lies a few new vehicles. Entering gives you a new item, too. Keycard Needed: No BOSS Message: None (due to type) Difficulty: Easy Reward (normal): $500 Reward (VIP/Duffel): $1250 Reward (both): $1750 Availability time: Every 4 hours in-game it opens. Average Robbing Duration: 1 in-game hour Players Required: 1 Style: Minor (similar to gas station and donut store) Warehouse Location: Near the ATV train station, which is where the cargo train now embarks to deliver goods. Contains 1 new vehicle in the front. Keycard Needed: Yes BOSS Message: "The warehouse is open" Difficulty: Difficult Reward: $4000 (none), $6000 (VIP/large duffel), $8000 (both) Availability: 10pm - 10am Average Robbing Duration: 7 in-game hours Players Required: 1 Style: Major (sort of similar to power plant in terms of difficulty, without jetpack it is nearly impossible) Cinema/Movie Theater Location: Near the bank. The movie theater has no extra items/vehicles. Keycard Needed: Yes BOSS Message: "A movie is playing!" Difficulty: Difficult The Cinema is very much like the museum. You get to use a key to go behind a specific area which all the tickets are kept. Each bundle of tickets (there's 30 and they regenerate every in-game hour) gives you 5 tickets and each ticket costing 50 (75 with VIP). A normal player can hold 60 tickets while a larger duffel bag user can hold up to 75. With many security cameras, cops can easily be alarmed of the cinema being under attack. The cameras do little damage, though. The robbers must bring the tickets to the collector. Availability: Every 180 real life seconds (max time: 20 in-game hours) Average Duration of Robbery: 5 in-game hours Players: 1 Unable to be robbed School Location: Replaces the minicooper building in Town Entering the School gives you a pencil and paper. These will be explained further later. Open: Any Time Playground Location: Right next to school Entering the playground heals you due to having fun and exercising. Open: Any Time Vehicles/Items Vehicles Shopping Cart Location: Grocery Store parking lot Price: Free Speed: Decent speed, about half that of camaro Seats: 2 The driving animation has the driver pushing their hands against the ground and moving their arms back to bring the cart forward. Pros: The driver can use any item while driving, allowing for great cop getaways, however the shopping cart loses speed slowly when items are being used in driver seat. Ford Fusion Location: Parking lot of the Restaurant Price: 25,000 Speed: About double that of the Model 3, albeit with worse acceleration and only 2 seats Seats: 2 Toyota Corolla Location: Parking lot of the Restaurant Price: 20,000 Speed: Top speed slightly lower than Model3 with slightly better acceleration. Good for a new player to escape after the restaurant/bank. Seats: 5 Nissan Leaf Location: Parking lot of the Restaurant Price: 31,000 Speed: Beats the model3 with about 1.25 times the top speed and acceleration. Has 5 seats making it a great getaway vehicle for users who cannot afford the Lamborgini. Tesla Semi Yes, I know. There's already 3 tesla vehicles in Jailbreak. But it's quite a diverse car brand and that's part of the reason. Location: Warehouse Price: 125,000 Speed: Slightly faster than Cybertruck, but it's trailer has 8 seats along with 2 seats in the cab. Bike Location: Parking lot of School Price: 500 Speed: Slightly faster than camaro and is nearly silent. However, it only holds 1 person, the driver, making it a horrible squad vehicle. However, engine upgrades are more effective than on the camaro. Skateboard Location: Parking lot of School Price: Free Speed: Slowest land vehicle in the game, being twice the speed of running. only really great for doing tricks. Only has 2 seats. Blaster Not a real car Would probably look a bit like Arachnid Location: Power plant Price: 15,000 Abilities: Only works when a driver or passenger has a Uranium Rod from the power plant. It will appear in a holder behind their seat, and will power the car with the alpha and gamma radiation released from it as it's value declines. Optimal for getting to a garage to spawn a faster vehicle. Speed: About the speed of lamborgini with level 5, and with level 5, it's about the speed of a bugatti. Items Chicken Leg Location: Restaurant Can only have one Chicken Leg at a time Price: Free Abilities: Slightly lowers speed for 5 seconds and during that 5 seconds, tazers work for 5 seconds too, but brings health to full. Paper Location: School Ability: Makes Criminals trip when clicked on the ground (your player crumples it up then tosses it where you clicked). Gives 25 EXP and Cash when a Criminal is tripped. A criminal remains on the ground for 5 seconds when tripped. You can only have 5 papers on the ground at a time. On your screen, your name appears above your papers. Max Amount: 5 Pencil Location:School Ability:Can write on paper you have thrown on the ground. The maximum length is 20 characters before "the folds make it hard to write on", then you press Accept or Cancel to toss it back on the ground. It will display the message you have wrote on the paper to you when the Criminal falls on it. Exceptionally useful for finding out which paper has been tripped on. Fixes *Teleporting underground glitch with gliding/skydiving *Broken Handcuffs *Ghost Bullet Glitch *Auto-robbing hacks *Invisible Glitch *The weird glitch that occasionally removes the last letters of messages like I hope you enjoyed my blog post! This one will no longer be updated as I will now keep all my suggestions in a blogpost for any update. Category:Blog posts